tf2freakarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Olona
''Red Olona ''is a malicious RED Heavy TF2 Monster created by YouTuber SuperFrank225. His theme song is Escape ''from ''Hannibal Rising. Biography He was once a normal RED Heavy who had a lot of friends back in 2fort. One night, he woke up outside the manor house after getting knocked out by the inhuman galactic criminal named Lehen Metal, he looked inside the mansion and felt something was different. He then got distracted by a yellow drape with the drawing of a skull and got shot by a malevolent insane doctor named Osma Hamilton. Ever since then, the RED Heavy was now called Red Olona, and is desperate to find Osma and have his revenge on those who wronged him. Appearance Red Olona is a red skinned mutated Heavy Weapons Guy. His roar is that of Left 4 Dead's Tank. He has three rage forms: His primary rage form is the classic RED Ubercharged form, also the most powerful rage form he ever had. His secondary rage form is the BLU Ubercharged form when he feels sorrow, shame, and/or sadness when loosing a friend. His tertiary and final form is a custom Black Ubercharged form whenever he is controlled by Osma Hamilton. Personality and Behavior Red Olona is a malicious killing machine, but good-hearted mutant. Though he may seem like a villain, he can be a hero when it comes to situations with Osma (his worst enemy). That doesn't mean that he would kill anyone when he feels alone and forgotten at times. Powers and Abilities 'Head Chomping: '''He sometimes uses his massive sharp teeth to chomp off the head of a victim at large proportions causing a victim's blood to be spread on wall-like surfaces. This can be intended to be an evil action due to his angry and monstrous ways. '''Enhanced Roar: '''His roar can be heard at very long distances/miles. It can cause to either explode a victim's head or make the victim run in undeniable fear. '''Neck Breaking: '''This is most recognizable power yet. He can grab any victim by the neck, strangle him/her until the victim's neck is broken like a limp noodle. '''Enhanced Speed: '''As noted in his debut video, he can sometimes run slowly or at a very fast rate of speed, making him the fastest monster ever known. '''Rage Form: '''Like demonstrated in his appearance, he has three rage forms. His first one is the classic RED one which can be good and/or evil depending on the situation. His second rage form is BLU whenever he feels sorrow, shame, and/or sadness when it comes to loose a very close friend. His third rage form is a custom Black form when he's controlled by Osma. '''Teleportation: '''Like any spy's clock of invisibility, Olona can vanish to somewhere else. Meaning that he fades away from the current place he is, to arrive with a face-on to the new place he is destined to go. Faults and Weaknesses His Super Speed can sometimes get him to trouble around his friends. Whenever he is in his second rage form, he actually sees visions of Osma taunting him and with his taunts, it makes Olona use his Super Roar to feel weak and vulnerable. Trivia *He is the main protagonist of the (in production) series of the same name. *He was originally going to be a "Chaotic Neutral" character due to his debut video, but with the progress of the series, he was now changes as a "Chaotic Good" character. *It was confirmed that in his deut video, killing off the BLU Demoman gave Olona the perfect idea to the perfect way to have his revenge on Osma: gathering up the toughest and stronges freaks/mosnters there are in the freak world (despite his evil grin). *An early working title for the episode ''The Crimson Crew ''was ''Assemble. Videos * Red Olona - (debut) * Red Olona: Origins - (origin story) * Red Olona: Double Gripe * Red Olona: The Death Curl * Red Olona: New Allies (Part 1) * Red Olona: New Allies (Part 2) * Red Olona: The Crimson Crew - (w/ Painis Cupcake & Ass Pancakes) Category:Heavies Category:Monsters made by SuperFrank225 Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Freaks made in Garry's Mod Category:RED Team Category:Created by a Freak Category:Leaders Category:Chaotic Good beings